Pokemon Hunters
by shikamaruxtemari300
Summary: Naruto, Luffy, Ichigo, and all their friends graduated from the hunter academy and are ready to start hunting Pokemon. There will be 4 squads of five and the hunters will all be 16. Rated T, because there will be pokemon that get killed in a bloody way.
1. I hate my squad!

**Hello, this is shikamaruxtemari300 and I'm going to tell you the overview of the story.**

**Naruto: "Listen, don't pay attention to this lame author. Skip this part."**

**1. Ichigo, Chad, Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, Luffy, Zolo, Nami, and Sanji are going to the same school as the Naruto characters.**

**Zolo: "I'm an adult! I don't need school!**

**2. All twenty of the students are 16 years old**

**Rock Lee: "I can't believe I've skipped puberty!"**

**3. Instead of being ninjas, soul reapers, or pirates, everybody is training to become a pokemon hunter. It means the characters will keep their normal fighting techniques, but they will have to hunt and kill pokemon.**

**Ichigo: "Pokemon?"**

**4. They will be placed in groups of 5, but they won't have a teacher.**

**Shikamaru: "Zzzzzzzzz…….zzzzzzzz"**

**I don't own any Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, or Pokemon Characters. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: I hate my squad

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a sunny day in the Kanto Village **(I picked something involving Pokemon.) **20 students were waiting in a school's classroom with their teacher, Iruka. Iruka was about to assign them to different squads. "I will now assign you to different squads" said Iruka. **(Hey, I just said that!) **

"I hope Sakura will be on my squad." said Naruto. "Not a chance, Sakura will be on my squad!" said Rock Lee. They glare at each other. "I can't believe those dorks like me. I wish Sasuke would be like them." whispered Sakura.

"Wake your lazy self up!" yelled Ino into Shikamaru's ear. "Ino, you're such a drag." he said. **(Advice**: **Never say that to a girl.)** Ino stomped her foot on Shikamaru's. "Ouch!" Shikamaru yelled. Orihime kept staring at Ichigo, but Ichigo was staring at the ceiling. **(I don't know why.) **

"I'm hungry" said Luffy. "Me too" said Choji. "Quit complaining out food!" yelled Nami. "Come on Nami, cut them a break." said a sleepy Zolo. "O-okay." stammered Nami. **(Nami likes Zolo). **"What a pretty girl you are." said Sanji to Rukia. Rukia ignored him and daydreamed about kissing Ichigo.

"Nice glasses." said Uryu to Shino. "Likewise." replied Shino. Hinata was drawing pictures of her and Naruto kissing and walking together. "Silly Hinata, not a care in the world" said Neji to himself **(This is a quote made by Neji during the chunin exams)**

"Kiba, tell you dog I'm not a fire hydrant" said Chad. "I can't help it. You're the tallest object in the room." said Kiba. **(I not sure how Chad's height affects his chances of being mistaken for a fire hydrant.) **"Everybody, shut the hell up and let me assign you to your squads" said Iruka.

**Before I tell you the squads, lets me clarify some things**

**1. Orihime likes Ichigo**

**Rukia likes Ichigo**

**Luffy likes Nami**

**Nami likes Zolo**

**Hinata likes Naruto**

**Naruto likes Sakura**

**Lee likes Sakura**

**Sakura likes Sasuke**

**Sanji likes Rukia**

**Ino likes Shikamaru**

**2. Ichigo will always be dressed like a soul reaper.**

**3. The leader of each squad is decided by fighting.**

**Okay back to the story!**

"Squad one will have Naruto, Hinata, Ichigo, Luffy, and Rock Lee." said Iruka. "I can't believe Sakura isn't on my team!" yelled Lee. "Ditto!" yelled Naruto. Ichigo bonked their heads with his sword. "Shut up. I 'm on your team as well." he said. "Hey Hinata, why are you blushing because one of your teammates is Naruto!" yelled Luffy from across the room. Hinata turned away and blushed even harder.

"Squad two will have Sakura, Sanji, Chad, Shino, and Sasuke" said Iruka. "Cha! Loves wins every time!" yelled Sakura. "These losers will slow me down." complained Sasuke. "My foot going up your $ will slow you down!" yelled Sanji. Chad and Shino looked at each other and sighed.

"Squad three will have Nami, Orihime, Rukia, Ino, and Shikamaru." said Iruka. Every guy, except Shikamaru laughed out loud. "Are you kidding me? All my partners are girls! This is a major drag! Reassign me somewhere else!" begged Shikamaru

Ino pulled him into a headlock and licked his ear. Shikamaru pushed her away, but Nami smacked the back of his head and Rukia slapped a "kick me" sign on his back. Orihime kicked his back. "Why the hell you kick me!?" yelled Shikamaru. "Your back told me to" said Orihime. (Bleach fans should understand the joke.)

"Squad four will have Neji, Kiba, Choji, Uryu, and Zolo" said Iruka. "Why am I teammates with a fat kid, a kid that smells like a dog, a nerd, and a green-haired freak?" asked Neji. "I don't know." replied Iruka. "Where the hell is Tenten?" asked Neji "She married Robin, became a hooker, and works for a pimp that looks like a stuffed lion." replied Ichigo.

"Squad five will have Jinta, Arlong, Ebisu, Alvida, and Fishbone D" said Iruka. "Those people aren't even here!" yelled Sakura and Rukia. The bell rang and the class left. "Don't forget to spend the rest of the day with your squad!" yelled Iruka.

Suddenly, 2 kunai, 5 shuriken, 1 giant sword, 1 spiritual arrow, one elastic fist, 3 regular swords, and a dog came hurtling towards Iruka. Quickly he slammed the door, bolted it 6 times, and propped his desk against it. "What did I say?" he wondered to himself.

Naruto's House: "I guess I better become the leader" said Ichigo. "With my speed, I shall be the leader!" yelled Rock Lee. Luffy wrapped his elastic arms around them. "I hungry, but I'm a great leader!" he yelled. "Ummmmm." mumbled Hinata. "Let's fight for the leadership." said Naruto.

Luffy unwinded his elastic arms and cracked his knuckles. Ichigo pulled out his giant sword. Lee got into his Lee stance. Hinata crawled into a corner and hugged her knees. "Ninja Art: Shadow Clone Jutsu!" yelled Naruto and two clones appeared next to him.

"Transform!" yelled Naruto and smoke swallowed up his clones and himself. "Come on, Naruto." Hinata silently cheered. The smoke faded away and revealed Orihime, Nami, and Sakura. They looked pretty normal, expect for the fact they were completely naked.

Blood came out of Ichigo's, Luffy's, and Rock Lee's nose and they all fainted. "I get to be the leader!" Naruto cheered while dancing while dancing on Ichigo's back. **(The sexy clones disappeared **) "Way to go Naruto." said Hinata. "Hinata, why is you face turning 4 shades of red?" asked Naruto.

Sakura's House: "Okay we'll fight for leadership!" yelled Sasuke **(They had the same argument as Naruto's squad.) **Sanji did a round house kick, but Sasuke ducked and kicked him away. Chad, Shino, and Sakura were sitting on Sakura's couch. **(None of them wanted to be the leader) **"Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" yelled Sasuke.

Sanji jumped over the fire and kicked Sasuke in the jaw. Sasuke crashed into the wall. Sanji did his finishing kick, but Sasuke ducked and kicked Sanji's chin. Sanji flew up into the air and Sasuke followed him. "Lions Barrage!" Sasuke yelled and kicked Sanji four times.

Sanji crashed into Sakura's coffee table and Sasuke landed on him. "Sanji! I'm gonna strangle to for breaking my table!" yelled Sakura who was being held back by Chad. **(What is this chick's problem?)**

"Sasuke gets to be the leader." said Shino. "Whatever." said Sasuke.

Choji's House: "Lets fight for leadership!" yelled Neji **(Yep! They also had the same argument.) **Uryu shot a spiritual arrow at Neji. Luckily, Neji ducked, but the arrow sliced Choji's coffee table in half. (**Coffee tables get no respect.) **"Uryu!" yelled Choji. "Man Beast Clone!" yelled Kiba and Akamaru turned into him. "Fang over Fang!" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru spun towards Neji.

"Rotation!" Neji yelled as he deflected the attack and Kiba and Akamaru landed on Choji. Uryu shot an arrow at Neji's back, but Neji could see behind him and ducked. Quickly, he used gentle fist on Uryu and kicked him away. Suddenly, Zolo had 3 blades on Neji's neck. "I surrender." Neji said. "Why? You won the right to be leader." said Zolo as he laid on Choji's couch that was sliced in half by Uryu's second arrow.

"Weird green-haired freak." Neji whispered to himself.

Orihime's House: "Lets for a leader." said Rukia. (**It looks like girls have other ways to solve their problems.) **"Okay, everybody that wants Shikamaru for a leader raise their hand." said Ino. Every girl raised their hand. "What a drag. I don't want to be the leader." said Shikamaru. Nami pulled him into a headlock and Ino licked his left eyebrow. (**Creepy.) **"Shikamaru, you have an IQ of 211." said Rukia.

"Besides, you have to protect us from danger." said Orihime. **(These girls can kick Shikamaru's butt.) **Nami releases him and Shikamaru opens the front door. "Fine, I'll be the leader, but you'll still a drag." said Shikamaru as he left. Ino giggled and blushed as red as Hinata would.

After several more hours, everybody headed home and slept for the night, expect Hinata. She couldn't stop thinking about tomorrow. She would hunt her first pokemon with Naruto. Meanwhile, Zolo was tossing and turning in his bed. He woke up and looked at his swords. He picked up the one his friend gave him before she died and he went back to bed. **-To be Continued.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, the squads will start their first mission tomorrow. Also, can anybody tell me who Zolo's childhood rival was? I forgot and I can't find the name anywhere. Additionally, review and give your honest opinion. **


	2. A Crowded Office

**Well, you know the squads, students, and relationships.**

**Rukia: Hurry up and tell the story!**

**Its time for the hunters to pay a visit to the hunter office for their first missions. (The hunter office is sort of like the Naruto mission reception.)**

**Orihime: Do they have staplers?**

**I do not own any Naruto, Bleach, One piece or Pokemon characters. Enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: A Crowded Office**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Buzz! Buzz!" rang Shikamaru's alarm clock. Shikamaru tapped the snooze button and went back to sleep. "Buzz! Buzz!" rang the alarm clock. Shikamaru unplugged it and went back to sleep. "Buzz! Buzz!" rang the alarm clock. Shikamaru threw it at the wall and it smashed into pieces.

Suddenly, he heard pebbles being throw at his bedroom window. Shikamaru walked over to the window, but ducked as a large rock broke his window. Oddly, there was a note attached. The note said something about him getting his $ up and going to the hunter office.

It was signed by Ino with little hearts everywhere. "What a drag." said Shikamaru as he started to get dressed. Soon he left the house and arrived at the Hunter office. Most of the other students were already there. "Where is Luffy and Choji?" asked Rukia. "We stopped to get a snack" said Luffy.

Startled, Rukia turned around to find Luffy and Choji eating two XXL buckets of steak, beef, chicken, and pork chops. "You guys are pigs." said Sakura. "You're ugly." replied Luffy and Choji. Suddenly, Naruto and Lee came at them and a fight soon erupted.

"Stop this fighting!" yelled Tsunade. Scared, everyone turned around to see her take her seat at the Hunter office desk. Soon, Shanks and Kisuke took their seats at the desk as well. "Calm down" said Kisuke. "I agree." said Shanks.

"Whatever, just tell us our missions." said Sasuke. "Fine, you will hunt down weak pokemon." said Shanks. "I want to hunt a legendary pokemon!" yelled Naruto. "Too bad! You're all interns!" yelled Tsunade.

**(There are 6 levels of hunters. I'll compare them with the levels of ninjas in Naruto. Academy student=Academy student, intern=genin, amateur=chunin, professional=jonin, elite=Anbu, legend=Hokage.)**

"I'll throw you pictures of the pokemon you need to eliminate." said Shanks. "Why do we need to eliminate pokemon?" asked Chad. " There is not enough room in the world for all the anime shows." said Shanks.

"Yep. We had to sign a peace treaty with the Dragon Ball Z guys to let them live in the Hoenn region with the FullMetal Alchemist guys." said Kisuke. Suddenly, Shanks threw 4 pictures into the crowd. Luffy, Sanji, Uryu, and Shikamaru caught them.

"We get to fight a caterpie!" cheered Luffy. "I guess we have to kill this abra." said Sanji. "Wow. A pidgey. How interesting." mumbled Uryu. "What a drag. We have to take out a squirtle." said Shikamaru. (**Shikamaru doesn't feel sorry for the squirtle. He just doesn't want to exert himself to hunt it.)**

"How fun!" yelled Ino as she jumped on Shikamaru's back and kissed his cheek. Shikamaru pushed her off, but Ino held on, which made Shikamaru fall as well.

Stop making out and complete your $%&* missions!" yelled Tsunade. **( She likes to yell, doesn't she.)** Ino got up and dragged Shikamaru away. The rest of the interns followed her. Soon they reached the front Kanto gate and checked the addresses on the back of the pictures. They said goodbye to each other and ran into different directions.

**-To be continued. **

**I will tell you their adventures in the next four chapters. However, is there a mission you would like to see first? I will write the missions based on the number of people who voted for that mission. The mission with the most votes gets written first. **

**1. Naruto's squad hunts a caterpie**

**2. Sasuke's squad hunts an abra.**

**3. Neji's squad hunts a pidgey.**

**4. Shikamaru's team hunts a squirtle.**

**P.S. Shanks and Kisuke are Professional hunters and Tsunade is an Elite hunter. **


End file.
